peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Biffy Clyro
' Biffy Clyro' are a Scottish alternative rock band that formed in Kilmarnock, East Ayrshire in 1995, comprising Simon Neil (guitars, lead vocals), James Johnston (bass, vocals) and Ben Johnston (drums, vocals). The band have released six studio albums, three of which, Puzzle, Only Revolutions and Opposites reached the top five in the UK Albums Chart. They also claimed their first number one album in the UK Albums Chart with their sixth studio album, Opposites, in 2013. The band cite influences ranging from heavy metal luminaries like Metallica to prog rock legends Rush, while reviewers are often quick to link their sound to the likes of Nirvana and Foo Fighters - particularly in their use of shifting dynamics which they adapted from Pixies and Fugazi. Links to Peel Biffy Clyro were regularly played on John Peel's show and did one session for him in 2004. Peel also had some of Biffy Clyro tracks as singles of the months between 2002 and 2004 in Peel's Record Box. Sessions 1. Recorded: 2004-01-22. First Broadcast: 24 February 2004. Repeated: 29 July 2004 *There's No Such Thing As A Jaggy Snake / Liberate The Illiterate (A Mong Among Minger) / You Can Go Your Own Way / With Aplomb Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site) ;2001 *13 September 2001: Justboy (7" - Justboy) Beggars Banquet (presented by Steve Lamacq) ; 2002 *19 June 2002: Joy, Discovery, Invention (Cd Single - Joy, Discovery, Ivention/Toys Toys Toys Choke Toys Toys) (Beggars Banquet) *02 July 2002: Joy, Discovery, Invention (Cd Single) (Beggars Banquet) *24 July 2002: Joy, Discovery, Invention (Cd Single) (Beggars Banquet) ;2003 *20 February 2003: The Ideal Height (CD Single) (Beggars Banquet) *05 March 2003 (Radio Mafia): The Ideal Height (CD Single) (Beggars Banquet) *06 March 2003 (Radio Eins): The Ideal Height (CD Single) Beggars Banquet *20 March 2003: The Ideal Height (CD Single) (Beggars Banquet) *22 April 2003: Questions and Answers (7") (Beggars Banquet) *24 June 2003: Diary of Always (LP - The Vertigo of Bliss) (Beggars Banquet) *30 September 2003: Eradicate The Doubt (EP - Eradicate The Doubt) (Beggars Banquet) *15 October 2003: Eradicate The Doubt (EP - Eradicate The Doubt) (Beggars Banquet) *16 October 2003 (Radio Eins): Eradicate The Doubt (EP - Eradicate The Doubt) (Beggars Banquet) *06 November 2003: Eradicate The Doubt (EP - Eradicate The Doubt) (Beggars Banquet) ;2004 *25 May 2004: There's No Such Thing As A Jaggy Snake (Digital Download) *15 June 2004: There's No Such Thing As A Jaggy Snake (single) Beggars Banquet *17 June 2004: Less The Product (LP - Gdansk) Gdansk *21 July 2004: Glitter and Trauma (Cd Single) Beggars Banquet *05 August 2004: Glitter and Trauma (Cd Single) Beggars Banquet ;Others *June 2002 (Peel's Record Box): 'Joy Discovery Invention/Toys Toys Toys Choke Toys Toys Toys (AA Side)' (Beggars Banquet) *July 2002 (Peel's Record Box): 'Joy Discovery Invention/Toys Toys Toys Choke Toys Toys Toys (AA Side)' (Beggars Banquet) *March 2003 (Peel's Record Box): 'The Ideal Height (EP)' (Beggars Banquet) *September 2003 (Peel's Record Box): 'Eradicate The Doubt (EP)' (Beggars Banquet) *June 2004 (Peel's Record Box): There's No Such Thing As A Jagged Snake (download Single) (Beggars Banquet) *August 2004 (Peel's Record Box): Glitter & Trauma (Beggars Banquet) External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Site Category:Artists